shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuhide Kuroda/Personality and Relationships
}}|extra1 = |bounty= 650,000,000 '''Reason: For the deaths of the many high ranking vice admirals and defeating the admiral Aokiji in battle.}}'''|first=????|affltion=Himself|ocupation=Assassin|devil fruit= |}} Personality Mitsuhide has a unique personality as well; he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath that enjoys the suffering of other people and possibly of a greater evil than Kojiro himself. His main drive wants to feel the sensation of death. Mostly silent, depressed looking, since he was reborn as a reaper. Mitsuhide is a twisted individual who wishes to go into battle, killing to his hearts content and to feel the pain of battle. He can a very strange individual compared to the others, his personality can be a bit annoying. He often speaks and comments on a persons skills with a weapon or other skill. Telling them to let him feel death, although he is hard to kill and he wishes to only feel what death would be like. He always has a twisted or cold look in his eyes, not caring at what lengths he will go to feel the sensation of death. He seems to believe in bad luck and bad omens. Often telling opponents if he sees a bad omen coming for them, although he is the bad omen himself. He sometimes will get caught up in the thrill of battle he will laugh out of context at what is happening. Many look at him in a strange way, often calling him psycho or demented. He enjoys freaking others out; going to great lengths to so it seems that it gives him some kinda of other drive to do this. Often laughing at the other opponents who see what he does. He enjoys playing with others emotions, trying to get under their skin. When he manages to feel his sensation, he often will have tears in his eyes. From enjoying the battle, commenting on how beautiful it was and commenting on the opponent that helped him feel the sensation. Showing that he has a respect for other opponents, but in his own twisted ways. He enjoys the smell of incense burning, giving him an “inner peace”, he often will burn an incense in the honor of the person that he defeated. Then leaving the ashes of the incense, marking up the bodies of the opponents. With different kanji’s and symbols, many believe that this part of his voodoo practices. Often he will have incenses jars hidden in the battle field, most opponents hate the smell and he will yell at them saying it is an honor that incense is burring in their honor. He enjoys seeing suffering from others, then offering them death for their suffering to end. Most will take his offer and Mitsuhide will find peace in and around the death of ours. He gives words of encouragement for those want death, often telling them that death will be the best thing for them. Which most will be disgusted with his words and he gets scolded by opponents. When this happens he gets an intoxicated look in his eyes, many ask him why they have the look. He replies in saying that it is the after glow of a certain event or death he has caused. He has a self proclaimed love for Death and Chaos many other disturbing things. He often will go on about how he will show them his “Love” for these emotions. Most of his opponents are deeply disturbed at what comes out of his mouth. If he finds a truly worthy opponent (mostly male) he will take his time in battle with them. He often will think about what they may look like shirtless or what he will dress them in when they are dead. He often will just leave a pair of jeans or something on the male. Leaving their chest exposed, he seems to get a sick twisted thrill from these actions. Mitsuhide is a warrior who is easily drawn to a fight. He believes that killing is the best way to live, kill or be killed is his main motto. An extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty warrior. He shows more, animalist emotions than a man. Though underneath his animalist, he has a highly intelligence mind. Though often he will go off, becoming very psychotic and sadistic to his opponents. He always loves to pray on those who are at their weakest from the sick to going so far as attack those who are relaxing and killing them. Often he likes to attack those on the beach, finding some kind of "inner peace" with blood on the sand. He is a man with the love of death and chaos,he has the will power and drive to kill to whomever he pleases. Be it a small child to one of the Gorosei, not caring of what will happen after. Relationships Allies Enemies World Government Marines Aokiji Nobles Cilents Other Pirate Crews Tachibukai Dokugata Sima Sao Zhang Yoshitsetsuna Hana B. Genjisora Dreams